fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hind D Gunship
__TOC__ Why is it an illegal venture What would make it illegal to purchase a Hind D its readily avalible to any one with $250,000 a business man in new york built his office around a Mig-21 and a Hind C both in working order plus if you have a military contract you are allowed to buy used military surplus most companies buy up american equipment to avoid the time required to ship a foriegn piece of equipment It's just a possibility. Hind D's aren't actively manufactured anymore, I don't think, so it would have to be purchased through military surplus or some market option. Since ATC laughs itself to tears in the face of federal law, I wouldn't doubt it/they was/were acquired illegally. Normally I would agree that it's such an insignificant possibility that it shouldn't be mentioned in the article, but in this case, I'm not so sure. Remember this is the Perseus program we're talking about. Can a corporation, even with military contracts, purchase a military gunship without inquisition as to why they were purchasing it? ATC may have simply wanted to avoid the trouble, eliminate risk of suspicion, and purchase it/them from a more discrete source like the black market. Then again, though, ATC has been in existence since 1964, well before the Hind D was even conceptualized. I'd say the chances are far greater that they simply acquired it as part of their massive aerospace engineering ventures, maintained it well, and kept it up to date, letting the Perseus Project take control of it at some point. Blackhound 00:09, 4 October 2008 (UTC) they have been around long so may be they got there hands on a few by means of the Afgan war when the US was given a dozen by pakistan in exchange for weapons ATC probably did something along the lines as in the Afgan war the soviets had over 30 hind-D helicopters captured in the late days of the war over all the soviets had over 160 helicopters captured in perfect order and a large number of jets as well Yeah that's how I got mine. Seven279 00:22, 4 October 2008 (UTC) we need to remove illegal from this page as a company like ATC has access to military equipment for reverse enginering like all real areospace companys they just found a differnet aplication and the thing can carry a REV6 unit so it has been modifided Oh sweet you found a pic! Where'd you come across it? Blackhound 01:30, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Revamped I revamped the article. I did not add information for the vivendi timeline, though. I know a Hind D attacks you in EP and it's subsequently destroyed, but that's really all I remember. Someone else will have to write that portion of the article. Blackhound 03:08, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah I think there's two parts when a Hind D attacks in EP you can either destroy them or just wait and they'll leave. Seven279 04:48, 20 October 2008 (UTC) http://au.xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/812587/fear-next-gen/videos/Fear2Interview091008.html Beckett gets attcked by a helicopter at the 5 minute mark is it a Hind D Gunship? Seven279 02:44, 23 October 2008 (UTC) lol that's a Blackhawk. I think he sort of just ran into its line of fire. He didn't really seem to understand what he was doing -_- Blackhound 17:58, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Is the parking garage in EP the hospital parking garage? Blackhound 02:10, 24 October 2008 (UTC) It's only ever described as adjacent to the medical center which I think is adjacent to the hospital. Seven279 04:38, 24 October 2008 (UTC) If you make a sketch of the movements you make then it looks like it belongs to the hospital's surounding complexes Where was the sky ramp? Does it attach the garage to the hospital? Blackhound 18:07, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Yes it does like many hospitals in Ohio with dozens of sky bridges That's good to know on account of I may go to Ohio some day. So, if it's the parking garage to hospital that the sky ramp is at, I'm just going to add that into the article. Blackhound 18:25, 25 October 2008 (UTC)